Le cadeau parfait
by Pandore20
Summary: En pleine période de Noël, Hermione est à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour son petit-ami. Mais cela s'avère plus difficile que prévu...


**Hello!**

C'est la première fanfiction que je poste (et pas la dernière je l'espère). J'ai écris cette histoire dans le cadre d'un concours chez Lumos-hogwarts, elle est sur le thème de Noël et c'est un Dramione.

J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me le dire avec des reviews. Je suis ouverte à la critique, je souhaite progresser en écriture.

Bonne lecture!

xoxo

E.

**Disclaimer: **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à** JKR**

**Le cadeau parfait**

Chaque année, Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait dut s'y prendre plus tôt pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Elle, qui était pourtant si organisée, se retrouvait à courir à la veille de Noël dans tout Londres magique.

Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione avait un plan : un planning ! Cette méthode avait fait ses preuves, notamment pour ses révisons à Poudlard. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne marche pas pour les cadeaux, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'y attela dans la seconde qui suivit.

Mais quand elle eut fini son planning, la jeune femme se rappela pourquoi elle repoussait toujours ses achats de Noël : elle n'aimait vraiment pas faire les magasins. En plus en période de fêtes, il y avait encore plus de monde et chaque année, Hermione jurait qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. En vain…

En soupirant, elle posa son regard sur sa liste d'idées. Enfin, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ginny. Pour son amie, c'était facile, Hermione se rendait chez Gaichiffon, elle demandait conseil à une vendeuse et deux minutes plus tard elle ressortait avec le cadeau de son amie sous le bras.

Mais malheureusement, pour son fiancé, c'était une autre paire de manche. Son fiancé, se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Ça été si soudain, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Même si tout le monde, y compris son père, lui jurait que c'était totalement prévisible.

Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis leurs onze ans mais ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble. Selon Hermione, cette demande en mariage, en grande pompe qui plus est, arrivait trop tôt dans leur relation. Et puis ils n'avaient que 24 ans ! À coup sûr, Monsieur aimerait qu'ils fassent un enfant dans la foulée. C'était peut-être une pratique courante chez les vieilles familles sorcières mais nous étions au vingt-et-unième siècle !

Hermione savait qu'il aimerait qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte en guise de cadeau de Noël. Mais elle élimina cette option à la seconde où elle y pensa. La sorcière barra également le mot « Quidditch » de sa liste d'idée.

En effet, Hermione aurait pu choisir la facilité, en se rendant dans la boutique de Quidditch, comme elle allait le faire pour Harry. Mais la jeune femme ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de ce sport à longueur de journée. Et depuis qu'il était devenu titulaire de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, il était insupportable. Quand elle n'en pouvait plus, elle l'envoyait chez Harry.

Hermione pesta contre sa liste. C'était d'un compliqué de choisir le cadeau parfait. Pour elle, c'était facile, un livre, d'histoire de préférence, et elle était ravie. Son fiancé, beaucoup moins. Il ne cessait de fulminer contre la quantité astronomique de livres qui peuplait leur appartement londonien. Il fallait dire qu'il n'a jamais été un grand fan de lecture. On pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main ses apparitions à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et les seules choses qu'il acceptait de lire, c'était « Quidditch Magazine » et « Quidditch Olympique ». Encore et toujours du Quidditch… Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui offrir un livre à Noël.

Elle décida alors d'abandonner sa liste et de partir à l'aventure : trouver le cadeau parfait en parcourant les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme passa son week-end dans les magasins, mais sans succès. La panique commença à la gagner, en effet Noël était dans deux jours et la sorcière avait tous ses cadeaux sauf SON cadeau !

Hermione reprit sa liste et recommença à zéro. Au bout de deux heures, elle s'arrêta, sans avoir avancé et avec un mal de tête en prime. Hermione était vraiment à court d'idée. Elle rêva d'un Noël sans cadeaux. Et elle se mit à imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait que cette année, il n'y avait pas de cadeau et que bien sûr elle ne voulait pas en recevoir de sa part. Hermione pouffa de rire, car elle savait qu'il allait se conduire comme un enfant, en boudant, râlant, tempêtant.

Soudain elle sut ce qu'elle allait offrir à son petit-ami… pardon son fiancé.

En deux secondes, le jeune femme était dehors, prête à transplaner. Avant de repartir dans son appartement pour prendre ses affaires.

Au matin de Noël, Hermione échangea ses cadeaux avec ses parents. Puis elle transplana avec eux chez les Weasley. Elle fut accueillie par une étreinte chaleureuse de la part de Molly, suivie de toute la famille. Ils décidèrent d'attendre que Ginny revienne de sa garde à Sainte Mangouste pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Vers quinze heures, la jeune médicomage arriva enfin. Les plus jeunes se ruèrent immédiatement vers le sapin. En quelques secondes, des emballages volaient dans la pièce. Hermione reçu évidement plusieurs livres, un ensemble lingerie, de la part de Ginny, qui lui valut quelques rougeurs, le traditionnel pull tricoté par Molly et une très belle broche ouvragée pour retenir sa cape de sorcière, de la part de ses beaux parents. Un bijou qui était dans la famille depuis des siècles.

Mais le plus beau cadeau fut indéniablement celui offert par son fiancé : au lieu du traditionnel livre, il lui avait offert un voyage en Égypte avec en prime une visite privée de la bibliothèque perdue d'Alexandrie. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle avait presque oublié de lui donner son cadeau. Elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par Harry, qui demanda ce qu'il avait reçu de sa part. Rouge de honte, Hermione s'empressa de lui tendre un gros paquet longiligne.

« Tu m'as offert un balai, questionna-t-il, surpris par une telle initiative ?

-Ouvres, lui répondit-elle. »

Comme un enfant, il déchira le papier cadeau, pour en extraire fièrement un … sabre laser. Le jeune homme était devenu fan de cette saga lors qu'une soirée télé chez Harry.

Fou de joie, il se mit à pourfendre l'air, tel un chevalier Jedi. Hermione se félicita intérieurement d'avoir lancé plusieurs sorts de protection sur le jouet, qui provenait d'une boutique moldue.

Dès qu'il eut fini de jouer, Drago embrassa fougueusement sa fiancée pour la remercier.

**Fin**


End file.
